


more than bros

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Getting Together, Halloween, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: “No, I’m good. It’s fine.” He shrugs, willfully ignoring the slight tremor of his shoulders. “Once we get moving, I’ll warm up.” More like once he gets scared, but whatever.Before he can rebuke the dramatic eye roll that earned him, Stiles finds his fingers laced with Derek’s. His eyes go wide as both his hands are brought up to Derek’s mouth, and he might squeak when Derek’s hot breath fans over them. His face flushes, and he tries to think of anything to stop the flood of arousal at the gesture. Oh, he’s definitely warm now.





	more than bros

**Author's Note:**

> [imagine-sterek](https://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/) is running the [afraid of the dark event](https://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/post/188247744428/imagine-sterek-october-10th-dark-au-october) and the final prompt is halloween and my mind went straight to this... lol
> 
> just a few thank you's to [jamie](https://jmeelee.tumblr.com/), [allourheroes](https://allourheroes.tumblr.com/), and [jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) because they are my saviors for giving this a read at the absolute last minute because i’m lame like that 
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
*also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

_ Fuck_, Stiles thinks, rubbing his palms together to create friction and warm his frozen fingers. It’s cold. Too cold. Why did he agree to go to the haunted barn tonight? It was warmer last night, and it’s supposed to be warmer tomorrow, but _ nooo_, according to Erica, it had to be tonight, Halloween. He could be at home, in his nice warm house, handing out candy—and sneaking a few Reese’s cups—instead of freezing his ass off standing in a never-ending line.

Erica’s raucous laugh causes him to look over, and he’s bitter as he sees how bundled up she is, in her bubble coat, complete with matching hat, scarf, and gloves. Exactly what everyone _ else _ is wearing, except for him. Which is stupid considering _ he’s _ the human, and they’re all some form of were-creature. Except for Lydia and Allison, but they’re also dressed warmly. For the most part Stiles is too, with his hoodie and hat; however, he left his gloves in the car and is far too stubborn to go back and get them. 

It also doesn’t help that they’re all paired off in some way, shape, or form. Erica is engulfed in Boyd’s large frame, Lydia huddles with Jackson, who has an arm slung around her shoulders, and Allison is sandwiched between Isaac and Scott. Even Kira is tucked into Malia’s side. Well..._almost _ everyone is paired off. Derek stands ahead of them, looking annoyed, as usual. Actually, Stiles is surprised by his attendance. Apparently, even Derek isn’t immune to Erica’s charm, or maybe she just annoyed him into submission. She’s persistent like that.

Bringing his hands up to his mouth, Stiles blows on them before tucking them under his armpits. He shivers. Up ahead, Derek throws his head back, and somehow Stiles knows it’s because of him.

“It’s cold out. Why didn’t you bring gloves?”

Stiles inhales sharply as the left side of his body is warmed by two-hundred and twenty pounds of overheated werewolf. Stupid supernatural creatures with their balmy body temps and super speed.

“I did,” Stiles pouts, “They’re in the car.”

“Go get them. We’ll hold your spot.” He knows that. It’s how they’ve taken turns going to the bathroom for the past hour they’ve waited in line. An hour, ugh!

But Stiles digs in his heels. “No, I’m good. It’s fine.” He shrugs, willfully ignoring the slight tremor of his shoulders. “Once we get moving, I’ll warm up.” More like once he gets scared, but whatever. 

Before he can rebuke the dramatic eye roll that earned him, Stiles finds his fingers laced with Derek’s. His eyes go wide as both his hands are brought up to _ Derek’s _ mouth, and he might squeak when _ Derek’s _ hot breath fans over them. His face flushes, and he tries to think of anything to stop the flood of arousal at the gesture. Oh, he’s definitely warm now.

Derek, being the bastard that he is, smirks. Stiles hates werewolves and their stupid werewolf noses. He pointedly ignores the snickers around him. _ Assholes_. 

“Uh, thanks,” he manages, because Derek did just do him a solid, and it’s not Derek’s fault that he’s a perpetually horny teenager who gets turned on when the wind blows the right way.

“No problem.”

He bites his bottom lip and stares at Derek’s chest because he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do now. Derek hasn’t let go of his hands, though they’re now just hanging clasped between them, and Stiles, who is finally warm, doesn’t want to pull away yet. He probably should. Do bros hold hands? Are they even bros? 

_ Whatever_. If Derek’s not going to worry about, then neither is he. ’Cause he’s warm, and has maybe been harboring a not so small crush on said werewolf, and is totally going to take advantage of hand-holding to fuel a small fantasy that he’s built where they’re boyfriends. No one has to know. Except Stiles does and now feels guilty for taking advantage even just a little bit with what Derek’s gone through in the past. So he pulls away, or tries, but he can’t untangle their hands. Derek’s not letting him.

“You’re still cold.”

Stiles looks up at Derek. He can’t decipher what he reads on Derek’s face. He seems almost shy, timid, like he’s worried that _ he’s _ crossing a line. Giving Derek a small smile, Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand reassuringly, and doesn’t try to pull away anymore.

“Gonna keep me warm, big guy?” he teases, leaning closer.

“Shut up, Stiles.” But there’s no heat in the words, and the softness of Derek’s face tells him that Derek probably isn’t planning on letting go anytime soon. And he doesn’t. Not even when they’re clammy from sweat. 

And with the way Derek holds him close, Stiles isn’t at all surprised when they keep holding hands all the way back to town.

Pretty sure it’s safe to say that they’re more than bros.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
